Champion of the Empawre
Champion of the Empawre is a fictional alternate universe derived from the Star Wars universe. Set during the age of the Old Republic, it focuses on a powerful and malevolent Sith Lord, Darth Sofi, and her expertly trained team comprised of her most trusted allies. Together, they work as an elite offensive force for the Empire, tasked with bringing the Republic to its knees. =Characters= ---- This is the main cast of characters. Though all have separate backgrounds and personalities, they put aside their differences to work for the Empire and under the prestigious Darth Sofi. In the end, they all become closer comrades and thus become stronger because of it. Darth Sofi= Darth Sofi is the main protagonist of the alternate universe and central character. Bio *'Class' - Sith Inquisitor *'Title' - Angel of Death *'Height' - 5’6’’ *'Species' - Human *'Gender' - Female *'Hair color' - Blonde *'Skin color' - Pale *'Eye color' - Green *'Number of lightsabers' - 1 *'Lightsaber color' - Red *'Specialization' - Force *'Unique ability' - Agonize Appearance Darth Sofi maintains a smaller stature and seemingly innocent appearance. Anyone who knows Sofi knows not to be deceived by her appearance and to not underestimate what she is capable of. Despite Sofi’s extreme dark side alignment, Sofi manages to retain a somewhat ‘normal’ appearance. Even Sofi retains her normal eye color of green. In the midst of her Fury, Sofi does change appearance, donning the typical pale, veiny skin and orange-yellow eyes. In regards to clothing, well, it’s subject to change really… She wants a cool mask or helmet I’m gonna guess. Definitely gonna be wearing all black probably, or even some red or purple or whatever color too. As long as it’s not a light color like blue or green or whatever. But I guess Sith can wear whatever they want. Personality Traits: Persistent, Demanding, Ascetic, Manipulative, Malevolent Around most beings in the galaxy outside of her group of companions and fellow Sith, Darth Sofi will immediately emit an aura of fear, anxiety, and suffering. Sofi’s ascetic and reclusive nature adds to her already intimidating appearance and persona. She only speaks when it is necessary and would rather use her breath to take action. Darth Sofi will do what it takes to complete her goals and missions and demands that those under her rule do the same. She takes pride in being a Sith and expects success. Sofi’s persistence and determination is apparent in all aspects of her life. She gives no mercy to her opponents or even her allies who do not sufficiently serve her. Overall, Darth Sofi is a quieter person but this does not take away from her potential to achieve greatness, helped through her unmatched persistence, skill, and want. Abilities As a Sith Inquisitor, Darth Sofi chose to specialize in training in utilizing and manipulating the world around her using the Force. It helps that Sofi is extremely gifted in the Force naturally, particularly with the mind. As a young girl before being seduced to the dark side, Sofi was already manipulating the world with her mind, even before she understood what it was. As a Sith Lord, Darth Sofi has several unique abilities as a result of her intense training over the years. Darth Sofi prides herself in a unique ability that she herself created. There is no other Sith Lord (in the current times, that is) that is capable of this Force ability. Darth Sofi calls it Agonize, explaining it as a severe and more extreme form of the basic dark side ability, Fear. While Fear is used to intimidate and place fear in the mind of the target person or people, Agonize takes the same theory and applies it in a more extreme form. Agonize will not only strike fear in the hearts and minds of targets, but will also add a plethora of other effects on the mind, including anxiety, despair, insanity, and hatred. Darth Sofi has perfected this ability in that she is able to use it successfully on even strong minded individuals, although its effect will be more apparent with weaker minded individuals. Another highly notable Force ability that Darth Sofi uses frequently in her arsenal is the power to influence minds in general. Darth Sofi, unlike most Sith Lords of the time that stuck with only learning the dark side of the Force, learned this ability by studying the way Jedi and how they use the Force Mind Trick. Sofi took the same essence of this ability, twisted it, and slowly meditated over a length of time to transform it into the dark side ability she needed. Although Sofi is not able to read minds or detect thoughts, which is another ability among the gifted Force users, Sofi has the power to influence and change them. Like Agonize, Sofi has mastered this technique over time and can make it have significant effect even on strong minded individuals. Other abilities that have sprouted from Sofi’s mind influence are Clouded Mind, Turbulence, and Persuasion. *'Clouded Mind' is an ability that essentially places a thick fog around Darth Sofi’s mind, which is unable to be penetrated by most, especially those who are not strong minded. Darth Sofi uses this ability so that other Force sensitive people cannot read her thoughts and potentially use them against her. Additionally, Sofi is able to project this onto others, in the event that she needs to use it for her purposes. Sofi has trained herself enough to constantly perform this ability with little effort, essentially creating a never ended cloudy mind that very little people have *'Turbulence' follows a similar effect to Clouded Mind. However, it does not necessarily create mental fog, but stimulates confusion from within. Darth Sofi primarily uses this on weaker minded individuals who are not worthy of wasting time on. For stronger minded individuals, it will create intense thoughts of doubt and will require the strongest mind to resist Turbulence. *'Persuasion' is Darth Sofi’s mastered version of the Jedi Mind Trick, allowing her to influence the minds of others to do what she wants. In addition to mastering how to use the Force with her mind, Darth Sofi has also received extensive training with other Force powers with the rest of her body. Other abilities that Sofi likes to use are Force Scream, essentially creating a powerful force from the mouth used to attack opponents, and Fury, which enhances her ability in combat with lightsaber skills and heightens her Force ability. |-| Jaxson Grey= Agent Jaxson Grey is a main protagonist of the alternate universe. Bio *'Class' - Imperial Agent *'Title' - Shadow Walker *'Height' - 5’10’’ *'Species' - Human *'Gender' - Male *'Hair color' - Black *'Skin color' - Tan *'Eye color' - Brown *'Specialization' - Marksmanship / Sniper *'Unique ability' - Dissimulate Appearance Personality Traits: Personable, Deceiving, Critical Thinking, Guile, and Calculating Like many others in his field, Jaxson retains a very serious and work-oriented personality. It is vital for him to act professional not only due to heavy Imperial regulations, but also because it is what helps him survive. Always having his mind on task is what Jaxson prefers. Jaxson works well in his mind, and like Darth sofi, he is more of the quiet, thinking type. His tendency to calculate things renders him a very efficient and effective critical thinker, which helps immensely in his work. When Jaxson is in the field, he is able to mimic several types of personalities to go with the character he is going undercover as. Jaxson's acting ability is extraordinary and convincing, coupled with his natural charm and deception skill. When put to the test, Jaxson does not tend to break under pressure and can remain in a pretend personality for long periods of time. Abilities As an Imperial Cipher Agent that would go into long, deep undercover missions across the galaxy impersonating all kinds of characters, Jaxson's primary abilities are the acts of deception, persuasion, and acting. These three abilities are the base traits and skills he built up over years of training to perfect. Jaxson was never compromised during any mission, not even during training, and it was said that he had the natural aptitude for spy work. Jaxson prides himself in being able to act as other kinds of people, especially ones that are vastly far different from him. Though he is normally a quiet and observant person, Jaxson has had to go undercover as characters such as loud, rambling mercenaries or self-centered aristocrats. Working outside of his normal personality and adopting foreign personas is one of the thing Jaxson does best. Jaxson was trained not only in spy work, but also in sabotage as an Imperial Agent. Jaxson chose to specialize in marksman training, finding that he preferred that style much more than the regular rifle training. While it initially was hard for Jaxson to pick up, hard work and determination had paid off and Jaxson eventually graduated in the top seed of his class. He is knowledgeable about and able to handle various types of sniper and marksman rifles, types of ammo, sniper modifications, and sniper, marksman, or scout technology. Other highly valuable abilities that Jaxson uses in his field include... *'Specialist' is a collection of skills that Jaxson has acquired directly through training or through experience on the field. It is essentially survival skills and any related skills that help him survive or not compromise himself. This includes skills such as language skills, combat protection skills, survival skills, basic technology skills, and more. This makes Jaxson especially useful in most situations, for he is always thinking of a solution and has the know-how to execute said solutions. *'Scout' is Jaxson's ability to work as a one man team when being a sniper. Generally, sniper teams are teams of two, the sniper and the spotter or scout. Jaxson's intense self-training regimen prepared him to perform both roles, along with personal modifications to his gear. It's not that Jaxson would only work alone, but in the event that the spotter was separated from him or killed, Jaxson would have no problem being both roles. *'Operator' |-| Emily "Raksha" Wright= Emily "Raksha" Wright is a main protagonist of the alternate universe. Bio *'Class' - Mercenary *'Title' - The Heroic Victor *'Height' - 5’8’’ *'Species' - Human *'Gender' - Female *'Hair color' - Strawberry blonde *'Skin color' - Pale *'Eye color' - Blue *'Specialization' - Melee / Hand-to-hand combat *'Unique ability' - Brutalize Appearance Personality Abilities |-| D0-V3= D0-V3 is a main protagonist of the alternate universe. Bio *'Class' - Droid *'Title' - None *'Height' - 3’6’’ *'Species' - Astromech Droid *'Gender' - None *'Hair color' - None *'Skin color' - Black, gray *'Eye color' - Red *'Specialization' - Hacking, technology *'Unique ability' - Shockwave Appearance Personality Abilities |-| Meri "Spooks" Manta= Meri "Spooks" Manta is a main protagonist of the alternate universe. Bio *'Class' - Bounty Hunter *'Title' - The Feared *'Height' - 5’6’’ *'Species' - Cyborg *'Gender' - Female *'Hair color' - White *'Skin color' - Fair / Tan *'Eye color' - White *'Specialization' - Blastertech *'Unique ability' - Overwatch Appearance Personality Abilities |-| Kyrsa Naa= Kyrza Naa is a main protagonist of the alternate universe. Bio *'Class' - Sith Inquisitor *'Title' - Visionary *'Height' - 5’9’’ *'Species' - Miraluka *'Gender' - Female *'Hair color' - Auburn *'Skin color' - Fair *'Eye color' - None *'Number of lightsabers' - 1 *'Lightsaber color' - Red *'Specialization' - Force *'Unique ability' - Envision Appearance Personality Abilities |-| =Chapters= ---- The Chapters are not in any chronological order as they are simply passages from the adventures of Darth Sofi and her team. *"Mind Over Matter" *"Cease to Exist" *"Obedience" Category:Champion of the Empawre Category:Fluzeh Category:Btal Category:Alternate Universe